Wenn sich das Schicksal erfüllt
by mazipaan
Summary: Sirius Beziehung zu James ist anders als gedacht. Er ist nicht sein bester Freund, sondern sein Sklave, so wie alle Blacks seit jeher Sklaven waren. Harry findet dies in der Heulenden Hütte in seinem dritten Jahr heraus. Was wird noch kommen?


Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, wie immer. Außer der Idee, die ist ganz allein auf meinem Mist gewachsen.

Inhalt: Sirius und Severus teilen ein Schicksal, doch werden die Streits der beiden je enden? Naja, lest selbst. Wenn ich jetzt hier mehr schreibe, ist die ganze Überraschung verdorben. Viel Spaß!

Wenn sich das Schicksal erfüllt

Warum musste sich der Triumph seines Lebens von einer Sekunde zur anderen in einen Alptraum verwandeln? Und nicht in irgendeinen... nein, den schlimmste Alptraum seines Lebens. Es war die Ironie schlechthin!

Er war Lupin gefolgt... unter die Peitschende Weide und durch den Tunnel, den er bereits als Schüler einmal betreten hatte, weil Black ihn hereingelegt hatte und damit töten wollte. Doch Potter hatte ihn damals gerettet... Potter, der ihn verabscheute, hatte ihn vor seinem Werwolfsfreund gerettet.

Und heute war er wieder hier und hatte – oh unendliche Freunde – Black hier gefunden... in der Heulenden Hütte. Natürlich konnte er sich vorstellen, was Black hier wollte... Potters Sohn! Aber das hatte er in dem Moment zu verhindern versucht, als er die beiden sich gegenüber stehen gesehen hatte.

Doch Potter... dieser ungehobelte Bengel hatte ihn entwaffnet, hatte es gewagt einen Lehrer anzugreifen. Und dieser Zauber war so stark gewesen, dass er gegen die Wand gekracht war und das Bewusstsein verloren hatte.

Doch jetzt war er wieder wach... Severus Snape, Tränkemeister von Hogwarts, und er würde verhindern, dass Black den Jungen mit irgendwelchen Lügenmärchen beeinflusste.

„Silencio!", knurrte plötzlich eine Stimme neben ihm und der Kopf des Lehrers zuckte herum. Entsetzt starrte er in die bersteinfarbenen Augen des Werwolfs. „Du bist selbst Schuld, Snape...", wisperte Lupin sehr leise. „Jetzt hör dir die Wahrheit an." Und Severus Snape konnte nichts weiter tun, als sich in sein Schicksal ergeben.

„Ich hätte James niemals verraten können... zumal ich nicht einmal sein Geheimniswahrer war.", erzählte Sirius Black, der nervös immer wieder zwischen Harry, den anderen beiden Kindern und Snape hin und her sah. „Aber es hat niemanden interessiert... ich durfte keine Aussage machen und wurde zur Verwahrung nach Askaban gebracht."

„Aber wieso? Hat es keine Verhandlung gegeben? Wie soll ich wissen, dass du nicht lügst?", verlangte Harry Potter zu wissen, der noch immer seinen Zauberstab auf den Mann vor sich richtete, von dem er felsenfest glaubte, dass er Schuld am Tod seiner Eltern war.

„Harry... er hat Recht, er hätte deinen Vater nie verraten können.", mischte sich nun Hermine ein, die bis eben bei Ron gesessen hatte, dessen verletztes Bein dem Rothaarigen schwer zu schaffen machte.

„Woher willst du das wissen?", erwiderte Harry, ohne seinen Blick von Black abzuwenden.

„Weil Sirius Black der Sklave deines Vaters war!"

„WAS?", keuchte Harry und wirbelte nun doch herum, um Hermine anzustarren, als hätte sie plötzlich zwei Köpfe. „Das ist doch Schwachsinn!"

„Nein... ist es nicht.", murmelte Lupin, während er einen plötzlich wild um sich schlagenden Snape mit einem _Petrificus Totalus_ lähmte. „Die Blacks waren schon immer magische Sklaven... und zwar fast ausschließlich für die Potters. Sklaverei ist in der magischen Welt weder verboten noch besonders selten. Als dein Vater starb... hättest du Sirius normalerweise geerbt, aber du warst nur ein Baby und die Welt glaubte, dass Sirius es irgendwie geschafft hatte, die Verbindung zu lösen, die ihn an seinen Master band, Voldemort auf deine Eltern loszulassen und anschließend eine Anzahl Muggel und einen Zauberer zu ermorden. Deswegen wurde er eingesperrt, bis du das nötige Alter hast, um die magische Verbindung zu deinem Sklaven anzuerkennen und dann einer Verhandlung zuzustimmen oder ihn selbst zu exekutieren."

„Ist die Verbindung einmal da, kann sie nicht gelöst werden... und ich schwöre bei meinem Leben, dass ich meinem Master niemals geschadet hätte. Lieber wäre ich selbst gestorben!", mischte sich nun auch Sirius wieder ein und sank vor Harry auf die Knie.

„Aber... Sklaverei ist absolut... unmenschlich!", empörte sich der gerade Dreizehnjährige. „Selbst wenn ich dir glaube... will ich keinen Sklaven!"

„Harry. Ich stimme dir vollkommen zu.", murmelte Hermine sanft und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter ihres Freundes, während dieser entsetzt zusah, wie Black sich auf den Boden zu seinen Füßen warf und ihn schon fast schluchzend anflehte. „Aber wenn du ihn jetzt nicht anerkennst.. muss er nach Askaban zurück... weigerst du dich auch, wenn du volljährig bist, wird er als herrenlos eingestuft und bei seiner Vorgeschichte sicherlich exekutiert."

„Oder sein Gedächtnis wird vollkommen verändert und er wird an den meistbietenden verkauft.", fügte Lupin hinzu, ehe er sich neben Sirius kniete und den Mann, den er trotz dessen Status als Freund ansah, sanft in seine Arme zog. „Beruhige dich wieder, Tatze..."

„Ich bin unschuldig... ich will nicht zurück...", wisperte Sirius und sah zu Ron, der noch immer die Ratte fest in der Hand hielt. Die Ratte, hinter der er wochenlang hergewesen war und die er nun endlich in seiner Reichweite hatte. Sofort hechtete er hinüber und riss sie an sich. „Ich kann beweisen, dass ich unschuldig bin... dass ich keine Muggel ermordet habe und auch Peter nicht... denn das hier ist Peter!"

Sekunden später stand ein Mann in sehr alter, zerschlissener Kleidung vor ihnen. Seine blonden Haare waren schon an vielen Stellen zurückgegangen. Er war klein und dicklich.

„Darf ich vorstellen... Peter Pettigrew... Der Verräter.", knurrte Sirius, während er den eben noch eine Ratte gewesenen Mann mit Blicken erdolchte. „Er war der Geheimniswahrer deines Vaters... und er hat dann die Muggel getötet und seinen eigenen Tod vorgetäuscht, um zu entkommen."

Peter winselte und flehte um sein Leben... versuchte sogar, sich Harry zu nähern. Doch das unterbanden Black und Lupin. Beide traten mit gezogenen Zauberstäben auf ihren ehemaligen Freund zu.

„Nein!", mischte Harry sich ein, nachdem er sich wieder halbwegs gefangen hatte. Es war einfach zu viel geschehen, als das er jetzt alles verstehen könnte. „Wenn ihr ihn tötet, kann er deine Unschuld nicht beweisen..."

„Aber... das nützt mir doch nichts.", murmelte Sirius, während er über seine Schulter zu Harry sah. „Ohne einen Herrn steht mir keine Verhandlung zu und ... ich darf nicht einmal eine Aussage machen." Doch im nächsten Moment hellten sich seine Augen auf und er trat auf Harry zu. „Heißt das...?" Er wagte es nicht, die Frage zu stellen, aus Angst ausgelacht oder weggestoßen zu werden. Langsam sank er erneut vor Harry auf die Knie, was diesmal einen fast schon graziösen Eindruck erweckte.

„Nachdem du einmal akzeptiert hast, ein Master zu sein... kannst du davon nicht mehr zurücktreten, Harry.", erklärte Lupin ruhig, während er Pettigrew weiter in Schach hielt. Er wollte nicht, dass Harry vollkommen ahnungslos in diese Sache hinein rutschte. „Genauso wenig, wie ein einmal gebundener Sklave freigelassen werden kann... du kannst ihn entweder behalten oder verkaufen. Aber frei kann er nie wieder sein. In Sirius' Fall..."

„Ich war niemals frei.", murmelte der ehemalige Gefangene. „Ich wurde als Sklave geboren und werde als Sklave sterben. Aber ich habe immer den Potters gedient... und es wäre mir eine Ehre, dies weiter zu tun."

„Was... was muss ich tun?", hauchte Harry, während sein Blick zu seinem Zaubertranklehrer huschte, der noch immer absolut steif und still am Boden lag. Doch in seinen Augen konnte der Junge etwas sehen, das absolut nicht zu passen schien. Doch hatte er dazu jetzt keine Zeit.

Sirius zog einen silbernen, etwa fingerdicken Reif aus der einzigen Tasche, die an seiner Kleidung noch intakt war und legte ihn sich um den Hals. Doch der Verschluss funktionierte nicht. Deswegen hielt er den Reif fest.

„Nimm deinen Zauberstab, Harry... und berühre damit den Reif an der Stelle des Verschlusses. Dann sprich mir nach..."

Der Junge folgte der Aufforderung langsam.

„Mein... Mein zu lieben, mein zu hassen, mein zu strafen, mein zu lassen.", begann er die Worte zu wiederholen, die Lupin ihm vorsprach und je weiter es ging, um so natürlicher fühlte es sich an. Der Spruch ging noch einige Zeit länger, bis schließlich ein helles Licht aus dem Reif erschien und er sich versiegelte.

Beide spürten sie einen unglaublichen Magiestoß und Harry taumelte keuchend zurück. Er konnte die Verbindung fühlen, spürte die Ergebenheit des anderen und starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Jeder Gedanke, Sirius Black nicht wie einen Sklaven zu behandeln, den er vorher gehabt hatte, verblasste gerade immer mehr.

Warum sollte er ihn nicht so behandeln? Immerhin waren sie genau das:

Master und Sklave.

Verwirrt sah der Junge auf und blickte in Lupins Augen, der entschuldigend dreinschaute. Dem Werwolf war klar gewesen, was Harry versuchen würde... oder zumindest hatte er es vermutet. Aber den magischen Bund, den ein Master mit seinem Sklaven einging, konnte man nicht umgehen. In den Grundzügen sorgte er dafür, dass die jeweilige Stellung eingehalten wurde.

„Du musst nicht schlecht zu ihm sein, Harry... aber er ist nun einmal dein Sklave und der Bund wird nicht zulassen, dass du etwas anderes in ihm siehst."

„Steh auf und fessele Pettigrew!", befahl Harry, nachdem der erste Schock vergangen war, mit einem Blick nach unten und wunderte sich über sich selbst, dass ihm das „Ja, Master!" Blacks nicht peinlich war.

Doch er spürte noch etwas anderes und wieder blickte er Lupin an.

„Was habt ihr mir noch verschwiegen?", wollte er wissen und sah, wie der Werwolf noch bleicher wurde, als er es sowieso schon war. Gleichzeitig bemerkte er aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Sirius sich erneut hinkniete und die Stirn demütig auf den Boden drückte.

Lupin dagegen drehte sich auf der Stelle um und kniete neben dem Lehrer für Zaubertränke, der trotz der noch andauernden Lähmung leicht zu zittern begonnen hatte. Er hatte ihn in der Aufregung vollkommen vergessen gehabt.

„Hast du wirklich geglaubt, du könntest es verhindern,... Prince?", wisperte er und nahm mit einem nun doch etwas gemeineren Grinsen die Zauber von dem Schwarzhaarigen, auch wenn er zugleich etwas traurig war.

„Prince? Snape ist ein Prince?", keuchte Hermine entsetzt.

Doch Harry hörte ihr gar nicht zu. Er war selbst viel zu entsetzt. Allerdings nicht, weil er irgendetwas verstanden hätte, so wie Hermine, sondern weil Snape sich mit einer Hand keuchend an den Hals griff und sich im nächsten Moment herum wand, um zu ihm herüber zu robben. Zitternd, aber noch immer keinen Laut von sich gebend, lag er am Boden vor ihm, so wie Black zuvor.

Harrys Verwirrung wurde noch größer, als er zu Snape dieselbe Hingezogenheit und Verantwortung fühlte, wie zu seinem anderen Sklaven.

„Harry... gib ihm irgendetwas, das ein Halsreif sein kann... Der Bund tötet ihn, wenn er in Gegenwart anderer, die nicht sein Master oder dessen andere Sklaven sind, keinen Halsreif trägt.", erklärte Lupin.

„Aber... Ich ,... ich versteh nicht.", stammelte der Junge. Doch dann, da er sich einfach nicht anders zu helfen wusste, zog er sich schnell seinen Gürtel aus der Hose und legte ihn dem Zaubertranklehrer um den Hals, verschloss ihn vorsichtig und nicht zu fest.

Dass sowohl Snape als auch Black bei dem Tun zusammenzuckten und sich duckten, bemerkte Harry nicht. Für ihn zählte in dem Moment nur, dass Snape wieder freier atmete und offenbar keine Schmerzen mehr hatte.

„Erklärt mir jetzt vielleicht mal jemand, was zum Teufel hier los ist?", verlangte der Jugendliche etwas lauter zu wissen, als nötig gewesen wäre.

Beide Sklaven zuckten zusammen, als wären sie gerade geschlagen worden.

„Es ist eine etwas längere Geschichte.", begann Remus zu erzählen, während er sich zu Ron setzte und dessen Bein behandelte, wo Sirius den Jungen in seiner Animagusform als Hund gebissen hatte. „Auch die Princes sind Sklaven. Doch anders als bei den Blacks wird bei ihnen die Sklaverei nur auf der männlichen Linie weiter gegeben. Das heißt, jeder magisch begabte männliche Prince ist ein Sklave... und zwar für die Familie Malfoy. Severus Mutter war eine Prince. Sie heiratete den Mann, den sie liebte. Leider einen Muggel... Es war ein halber Skandal und ging durch alle Zeitungen... Tobias Snape wurde später offenbar sehr gewalttätig, als er hörte, was mit seinem Sohn geschehen würde, der schon ein knappes Jahr nach der Hochzeit geboren worden war. Er war natürlich außer sich, da er wie die meisten Muggel keinerlei Verständnis für unsere Sitten hatte... nun wie auch immer... er zwang Severus' Mutter dazu, die Magie des Jungen zu unterdrücken, sodass niemand wusste, dass der Junge überhaupt da war. Doch als er elf Jahre alt wurde, half dies nicht mehr. Das Buch in Hogwarts, das alle magisch begabten Kinder in Großbritannien kennt, enthielt seinen Namen und so erfuhren die Malfoys, dass sie einen Sklaven hatten, der ihnen vorenthalten worden war. Severus wurde noch im Juli abgeholt und zu seinem Master gebracht. Nach einer kurzen Grunderziehung ging er mit Lucius im September nach Hogwarts, um ganz normal zu lernen, wie es eigentlich immer üblich ist. Niemand, außerhalb Slytherins denke ich, wusste, was er war, und... er benahm sich schließlich auch nicht wie ein Sklave... Wir hatten einige lustige Jahre, in denen wir uns immer gegenseitig Streiche spielten. Doch in unserem fünften Jahr.. während der beiden Wochen der ZAG-Prüfungen merkten wir es... während eines Streites kam heraus, was Severus ist.

James mochte Severus genauso wenig, wie wir anderen... doch er war ein guter Master und er hätte niemals das getan, wonach Snapes... oder wie wir da erfuhren, Princes Körper aussah. Malfoy muss ihn wirklich permanent verprügelt und misshandelt haben, auch während er in der Schule war. Ohne groß weiter nachzudenken, schrieb dein Vater nach Hause und während der nächsten Ferien gelang es Matthew Potter... deinem Großvater, Harry, die Malfoys dazu zu bringen, Severus an ihn zu verkaufen. Weil du eben deinen Bund zu Sirius eingegangen bist, hast du allgemein deinen Status als Master anerkannt. Deswegen ist dein Lehrer... nun automatisch ebenfalls dein Sklave."

Während dieser Erzählung hatte Harry seinen Blick die ganze Zeit auf den Mann zu seinen Füßen gerichtet gehabt. Snape hatte einfach nur zu Boden gestarrt, sich nicht gerührt und auch keinen Ton von sich gegeben.

„Wieso?", murmelte der Junge leise und bevor er wusste, was er tat, griff er an Snapes Kinn und ließ ihn aufsehen. Doch obwohl er weiter mit ihm sprechen wollte, als wäre nichts gewesen – als wäre Severus Snape noch immer sein Lehrer, kamen die Worte vollkommen anders aus seinem Mund. „Du wusstest, wer ich bin! Wieso hast du mich behandelt, als wäre ich der letzte Dreck, anstatt mir die Wahrheit zu sagen?", verlangte er zu wissen, ehe er Severus verdutzt über das Duzen und die ungehaltenen Worte ansah.

„Das ist der Bund.. der Euch Euren Sklaven gegenüber Autorität verleiht, Master.", murmelte Severus erklärend und schluckte dann heftig. „Ich... ich war in diesen Jahren frei... soweit Dumbledore es zuließ. Er war mein Wächter... Ich konnte tun, was ich wollte... und..."

„Er wollte Euch einfach nur so lange quälen, wie er die Möglichkeit hatte, Master... in der Hoffnung, dass Ihr niemals einen Bund eingehen würdet. Er wäre frei geblieben, wenn niemand daran gedacht hätte. Vielleicht hoffte er auch, dass Ihr vor die Wahl gestellt ablehnen würdet und er zu jemand anderem käme...", murmelte Sirius und funkelte Severus mit unverhohlenem Hass an. „Und selbst in der jetzigen Situation... Jede beliebige Strafe ist es diesem Mistkerl wert, dass er Euch einmal leiden lassen konnte."

„Du hast absolut keine Ahnung, Black! Also halt einfach die Klappe!", zischte Severus und funkelte Sirius ebenfalls zornig an.

„Hört auf euch zu streiten, sofort!", ging Harry heftig dazwischen und schluckte anschließend. „An diesen Bund muss ich mich erst gewöhnen...", murmelte er über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelnd und dann beide Sklaven betrachtend, die mit gesenkten Köpfen am Boden saßen. „Jetzt steht schon auf, verdammt... und lasst uns hier verschwinden. Ron braucht Madame Pomfrey und Pettigrew gehört eingesperrt."

Wieder begann der an den Händen gefesselte Mann zu wimmern, doch niemand achtete weiter auf ihn. Ron wurde von Sirius gestützt, der sich immer und immer wieder für den Biss entschuldigte, bis Ron mit einem flehenden Blick zu Harry sah und dieser Sirius befahl, endlich damit aufzuhören.

Langsam verließen sie die Heulende Hütte und gingen durch den Tunnel zur Peitschenden Weide zurück, die noch immer bewegungslos verharrte. Doch kaum waren sie alle draußen, riss die Wolkendecke auf und helles, für Lupin fast schon gleißendes Mondlicht erhellte die Ebene zwischen Weide und Schloss.

Was folgte, ging so schnell, dass niemand wirklich bewusst reagierte. Sirius stürzte zu Remus und versuchte die Verwandlung zu verhindern, während Severus die Kinder und seinen Master zu schützen versuchte. Keiner achtete auf Peter, der diese Gelegenheit nutzte, sich wieder in eine Ratte verwandelte und im hohen Gras verschwand.

-

Eine knappe Stunde später befanden sie sich alle – bis auf Lupin - in der Krankenstation von Hogwarts. Ron lag mit verbundenem Bein auf einem der Betten, während Hermine neben ihm saß und die Szene vor sich betrachtete.

„Mister Potter... Sie sind..."

„Nein!", unterbrach Harry den Ministeriumsangestellten ungeduldig. „Hören Sie mir genau zu... ich weiß, dass Sie nicht einverstanden sind, aber dazu ist es nun zu spät! Ich habe die Verbindung bereits anerkannt und im Gegensatz zu Ihnen, scheint es dem Bund egal zu sein, dass ich minderjährig bin!"

Der Mann starrte ihn absolut entsetzt an.

„Sirius! Komm her zu mir!", befahl Harry und der Angesprochene, der sich bis zu diesem Moment im hinteren Teil der Station aufgehalten hatte, wo er von zwei Auroren mit Zauberstäben bedroht wurde, kam sofort herüber, die zwei nun einfach ignorierend. An Harrys Seite sank er auf die Knie und senkte den Kopf.

„Der Bund verhindert, dass er mich anlügt... also muss ich ihn nur fragen..."

„Nein.", mischte sich der noch immer für die meisten Anwesenden namenlose Angestellte ein. „Wir sind der Meinung, dass er bereits einmal den Bund umgehen konnte, um Ihre Eltern zu töten, Mr. Potter. Er kann es jetzt wieder tun. Dieser Sklave ist zu gefährlich!"

„Das ist absoluter Blödsinn! Ich habe Peter Pettigrew gesehen! Er lebt! Leider ist er entkommen... aber es ist der Beweis, dass Sirius ihn nicht ermordet hat... und Indiz genug, dass Peter der Verräter war. Zumindest für mich!"

„Sie sind nur ein Kind, Mr. Potter. Niemand wird Ihre Masterschaft anerkennen."

„Das ist doch absoluter Humbug! Professor...", wandte Harry sich an Dumbledore, der wie immer mit funkelnden Augen aber sonst völlig ruhig zugehört hatte. „Sirius ist unschuldig. Sie müssen mir einfach glauben..."

„Master.", mischte sich nun plötzlich eine leise, uncharakteristisch sanfte Stimme ein und aller Augen flogen zu dem Sprecher hinüber.

„Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein!"

„Doch ist es, Mr. Dreadmore... Professor Snape ist ein Prince und Mister Potter ist sein Besitzer... da er seine Masterschaft nun anerkannt hat.", murmelte Dumbledore und lächelte leicht. „Und bevor Sie sich aufregen. Der Schulbeirat wusste die ganze Zeit über, dass dies irgendwann geschehen konnte..."

Severus trat auf Harry und Black zu und senkte kurz den Kopf, während er nun seinen Kragen etwas löste, damit alle den Gürtel sehen konnten, der ihm im Moment als Sklavenreif diente. Es war immerhin illegal, das Zeichen der Sklaverei zu verdecken.

„Ich besitze... verzeiht, Master. Ihr besitzt ein Pensieve. Es befindet sich unten in meinen Räumen. Wenn wir alle die Erinnerungen an die letzten Stunden darin ablegen, kann sich jeder überzeugen, dass Ihr die Wahrheit sagt."

Bei diesen Worten hob Sirius den Kopf und sah den anderen Sklaven überrascht an.

-

Es hatte wirklich funktioniert. Nachdem die Erinnerungen im Pensieve abgelegt worden waren, konnten sich alle interessierten Ministeriumsangestellten vom einfachen Auror bis hin zum Zaubereiminister davon überzeugen, dass Sirius Black unschuldig war. Daraufhin wurden alle Anklagepunkte gegen ihn fallen gelassen.

Doch es gab noch andere Gefechte zu schlagen und das jeden Tag aufs Neue, wie Harry oft genug feststellen musste.

Sirius wohnte zusammen mit Severus in dessen Wohnung in Hogwarts, da Harry ihn nicht die ganze Zeit mit in seinem Schlafsaal im Gryffindorturm behalten wollte. Es wäre einfach zu unbequem, da der Raum mit fünf Jungen voll war und Sirius sowieso auf dem Boden schlafen müsste.

Severus' Wohnung schien die logische Wahl zu sein. Allerdings genau so lange, bis Harry in einen handfesten Streit seiner beiden Sklaven geplatzt war.

Und genau das geschah jetzt wieder:

Schon mit dem Öffnen der Tür, konnte der Dreizehnjährige laut argumentierende Stimmen hören, die sich gegenseitig mit Tod und Teufel drohten. Glücklicherweise durfte keiner der beiden in der Abwesenheit ihres Masters Magie verwenden, es sei denn, sie hatten die Erlaubnis. Und diese hatte ihnen Harry nach dem ersten Streit, der mit einigen hässlichen Flüchen geendet hatte, entzogen. Nur Severus durfte im Moment zaubern und das auch ausschließlich, wenn während seines Unterrichts etwas passierte – explodierende Kessel oder dergleichen, was einen Zauberspruch notwendig machte.

Als Harry eintrat, ging er sofort zu dem Raum, den sich die beiden nun als Schlafzimmer teilten. Das große Himmelbett, das Severus zuvor hier stehen gehabt hatte, war verschwunden und hatte Platz gemacht für zwei schmale Betten die an gegenüberliegenden Wänden standen. In der Mitte des Raumes befand sich zu seiner Überraschung ein quer gespannter Strick, auf dem wohl Laken gehangen hatten, die mittlerweile aber verstreut auf dem Boden lagen.

Severus und Sirius standen sich wie zwei Kampfhähne gegenüber und wenn man nach dem blauen Auge des Zaubertranklehrers und der blutenden Nase des Animagus ging, hatten sie sich wohl wirklich geschlagen, beziehungsweise waren immer noch dabei.

„Das ist jetzt nicht wahr... bin ich denn im Kindergarten?", knurrte Harry, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend. Es war mehr als deutlich zu hören, dass er ungehalten über das neuerliche Verhalten der beiden war.

Und auch die Sklaven bemerkten es sofort. Nachdem sie erschrocken herumgewirbelt waren, sanken sie auf die Knie und drückten demütig ihre Stirn auf den Boden.

„Zwei Wochen... und jeden zweiten Tag schlagt ihr euch die Schädel ein! Soll ich euch vielleicht über Nacht an eure Betten ketten, oder was?"

„Er hat...", fing Sirius an, zuckte dann aber zusammen, als Harry mit einem schnellen Schritt neben ihm war und ihm eine leichten Schlag auf den Hintern gab.

„Ich will nicht hören, wie ihr euch gegenseitig die Schuld zuschiebt.", murmelte Harry, der selbst geschockt wirkte, dass er Sirius gerade wirklich geschlagen hatte, wie leicht auch immer es gewesen sein mochte.

Auch nach zwei Wochen hatte er sich noch immer nicht wirklich daran gewöhnt und es tauchten immer wieder neue Aspekte des Sklavenbundes auf, die es zu verarbeiten galt.

„Ich hatte euch gewarnt und diesmal gibt es die Strafe. So langsam glaube ich nämlich, dass ihr das absichtlich abzieht, um mich zu testen. Sirius! Wie hat mein Vater dich normalerweise bestraft?"

„Ich... ich würde Euch nie provozieren, Master.", murmelte Sirius und schluckte anschließend. „Euer Vater... nun.. es kam darauf an, was ich getan hatte, um Strafe zu verdienen."

„Gut... dann sag mir, wie er euch in dieser Situation bestraft hätte!", knurrte Harry, dem es nicht gefiel, wie seiner Frage ausgewichen wurde. Gleichzeitig fragte er sich, ob er überhaupt wissen wollte, wie sein Vater diese Streitereien bestraft hatte. Hatte er Sirius, den er offensichtlich mehr mochte wie den einstigen Schulrivalen Severus, bevorzugt und wenig oder gar nicht bestraft? Wenn es so war, würde er diese Sitte garantiert nicht weiterführen.

Sirius schluckte. „Wir... wurden jeder in sein Zimmer gesperrt und einzeln bestraft, Master.", murmelte er leise und feuerrot anlaufend. „Ich wurde meist übers Knie gelegt..." Himmel war das peinlich. Unsicher schielte er zu Severus hinüber.

„Bei mir auch... oder auch mit einem Stock, wenn ich den Lieblingssklaven zu sehr verletzt hatte.", murmelte der Tränkelehrer mit einem grimmigen Gesicht, da er Sirius' Überraschung mehr spürte als sah. „Ja, Black... Dein geliebter James hat mich verprügelt, wenn er es für nötig hielt... auch wenn es lange nicht so oft war, wie bei Lucius."

„Genug! ... Ich finde auf jeden Fall, dass körperliche Züchtigung ein gutes Erziehungsmittel ist.", murmelte Harry dann mehr zu sich selbst und beobachtete die beiden dabei. Sein Onkel hatte ihn nicht oft geschlagen, aber wenn dann aus gutem Grund, wie er auch selbst fand. Als er zum Beispiel einmal die Küche halb in Brand gesteckt hatte.

Beide Sklaven zogen leicht den Kopf ein, während sie resigniert zu Boden starrten. Doch ruckten die Köpfe wieder halb nach oben, als sie hörten, wie Harry seinen Gürtel öffnete. Severus wusste noch gut, wie sich das Leder um seinen Hals anfühlte – mittlerweile hatte er ebenfalls einen silbernen Halsreif. Nun würden sie also zu spüren bekommen, wie hart ihr neuer Master war.

Den Gürtel doppelt legend, betrachtete der Dreizehnjährige die beiden Männer, die auf das Bestrafungsinstrument in seinen Händen starrten, als könnten sie es wegwünschen. Plötzlich streckte er Severus den Gürtel hin.  
„Du wirst entscheiden, wie hart Sirius' Strafe sein soll... aber bedenke dabei, dass er anschließend dasselbe Privileg bei dir haben wird."

Beide waren sie sichtlich geschockt und Sirius hob den Kopf noch weiter, um Harry ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Doch offensichtlich meinte ihr junger Master das vollkommen ernst. Wie konnte er ihn Severus' ausliefern? Vermutlich würde er Tage lang nicht richtig sitzen können...

Sirius' Gedanken spiegelten sich auch in dem zufriedenen Grinsen auf Severus' Gesicht wider.

„Na los, Black! Hose runter und an die Wand stellen!", befahl er auf einmal wieder in seiner üblichen Lehrerstimme, während er den Gürtel einmal durchschwang.

Der junge Gryffindor lehnte sich an den Schrank und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er wusste, dass Snape... oder Prince, wie er sich selbst immer erinnern musste, sehr intelligent war. Doch würde er sich nun nur von seiner Abneigung leiten lassen, ohne daran zu denken, dass Sirius sich anschließend würde rächen können?

Harry hatte sich fest vorgenommen, sich nicht einzumischen. Doch mit jedem weiteren Schlag, den Severus auf dem einst weißen und jetzt feuerroten Hintern landete, zweifelte er mehr an diesem Entschluss.

So sehr er auch versuchte hart zu bleiben und keinen Laut über seine Lippen kommen zu lassen. Irgendwann war es einfach zu viel. Schluchzend, immer wieder aufschreiend und sich kaum auf den Beinen halten könnend, stand Sirius da und fand sich plötzlich bettelnd wieder. Der Gedanke daran, dass er anschließend Severus würde ebenso bestrafen dürfen, war wie weggewischt aus seinem Geist.  
„Bitte... bitte nicht mehr.", keuchte er, während Tränen über seine rotfleckigen Wangen liefen. „Es tut mir leid..."

Nach dem nächsten Schlag hörte Severus irritiert auf. Das hatte er nun wirklich nicht erwartet. Black bettelte? Als seine Augen zu dessen Hintern wanderten, keuchte der Lehrer erschrocken. Das hatte er nicht gewollt, doch sein Hass schien ihn alles vergessen lassen zu haben.

„Endlich fertig? Dann gib Sirius den Gürtel.", meinte Harry und war einmal mehr überrascht, dass seine Stimme kein Stück der Unsicherheit hören ließ, die er gerade fühlte. Aber der Bund würde nicht zulassen, dass er schwach vor seinen Sklaven auftrat.

„Ich... hab mich mit...mitreißen lassen, Black.", wisperte Severus, während er den Gürtel dem anderen hinhielt.

Sich schnell die Tränen wegwischend, griff Sirius zu. Doch in seinen Augen war keinerlei Hass zu sehen. Sein „Zieh dich aus." war mehr eine Bitte, als ein wirklicher Befehl und doch gehorchte Severus. Da er dabei den Rücken zu den beiden drehte, konnte keiner das Lächeln sehen, das über sein Gesicht huschte. Er hatte also noch etwas gefunden, in dem er weit besser war als Black!

Im Gegensatz zu Sirius entkam Severus tatsächlich kein Laut, während sich sein Hintern langsam rot färbte. Immerhin war er es seit seinem elften Geburtstag gewöhnt gewesen. Fünf Jahre lang war er fast täglich von einem seiner Master verprügelt worden und danach hin und wieder auch von James, wenn er sich zu sehr mit Black angelegt hatte. Die ruhigen Jahre ohne Master hatten seiner antrainierten Fähigkeit es still auszuhalten nicht im Geringsten geschadet.

Es dauerte weit nicht so lang wie zuvor, bis Sirius aufhörte, sich umdrehte und seinem Master mit gesenktem Kopf den Gürtel entgegen streckte.

„Bist du sicher, dass das genügt?", wollte Harry wissen und sah auf den Mann runter, der vor ihm auf die Knie gesunken war.

„Ja, Master. Die Strafe genügt."

„Wie du meinst. Ich hoffe, ihr habt die Lektion gelernt. Jetzt räumt hier auf und dann ab ins Bett." Damit drehte sich der Junge um und verließ das Zimmer und dann auch die kleine Wohnung, um zurück in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen.

Severus hatte sich ungläubig umgedreht und dann nur noch schnell den Kopf gesenkt, als ihr Master den Raum verließ. Anschließend huschte ein dreckiges Grinsen über sein Gesicht.  
„Du bist so ein absolutes Weichei, Black!"

„Ach, halt die Klappe."

„Hat dein geliebter James dich deswegen immer nur allein bestraft? Nie so, dass es jemand sehen konnte? Hat er dich nur mit seiner Hand auf deinem Arsch in ein wimmerndes, um Gnade flehendes Baby verwandelt?"

Die Worte taten Sirius sichtlich weh, vor allem weil es tatsächlich stimmte. Auch wenn James nicht immer so weit gegangen war, hatte Sirius fast jedes Mal geweint. Allerdings nicht so sehr wegen der Schmerzen. Es hatte ihm aber so weh getan, James enttäuscht zu haben, ihn zu einer Strafe gezwungen zu haben.

„Das ist es also wirklich. Du bist ein Baby, wenn man dich übers Knie legt... vielleicht sollte ich das hin und wieder tun. Nur um dir zu zeigen, wer in diesem Raum der Boss ist, wenn der Master nicht hier ist."

Sofort zuckte Sirius' Kopf herum, sodass die schwarzen lockigen Haare regelrecht um seinen Kopf tanzten. „Du hast kein Recht mich zu schlagen! Es sei denn, Er gestattet es dir!"

„So... und du willst mich verpetzen... weil er dir natürlich glauben wird. Weißt du... ich bin mir sicher, dass du mich nicht verpetzt... weil du doch ein guter Sklave bist und deinen Master nicht unnötig belästigen willst... oder Blacky? Er hat bald Prüfungen... da muss er lernen und kann sich nicht ständig um deine kleinen Probleme kümmern."

Sirius konnte nicht fassen, was er da hörte und was Snape als nächstes tat. Mit zwei schnellen Schritten war der andere bei ihm, presste ihn erneut gegen die Wand und ließ seine Hand klatschend auf das noch immer von roten, hässlichen Striemen überzogene Hinterteil fallen. Sich wehrend und windend, versuchte er zu entkommen, doch Severus war stärker und zudem größer und so hielt er ihn mühelos an die Wand gedrückt fest.

„Das ist dein Schicksal, Sirius.", murmelte der Tränkemeister leise und gar nicht mehr so kalt und höhnisch wie zuvor, während Sirius tatsächlich wieder in Tränen ausbrach und darum bettelte, dass es endlich aufhörte.

Es war das erste Mal, dass der andere Sklave seinen Vornamen benutzt hatte und Sirius hatte das sinkende Gefühl, dass Prince wirklich recht hatte. Er musste anerkennen, dass Severus der stärkere und vor allem der bessere Sklave war.

Sie hatten unbewusst seit dem Moment, als James Potter seinen zweiten Sklaven gekauft hatte, um eine Rangordnung gekämpft. Hatten sich immer wieder miteinander angelegt, um zu sehen, wer sich als stärker herausstellen würde und jetzt hatte Sirius endlich eingesehen, dass er nicht über Severus stand. James hatte ihn all die Jahre verwöhnt und ihm zu viel durchgehen lassen und nur deswegen hatte er sich überlegen gefühlt. Doch das war er ganz eindeutig nicht. Nein, das Gegenteil war der Fall.

„Bitte... bitte hör auf, Sev.", schluchzte er leise, hörte aber auf sich zu wehren, nahm die weiteren Schläge einfach hin. Als die Hand nach dem nächsten Schlag liegen blieb und sanft über seinen misshandelten Hintern strich, lehnte Sirius seine Stirn gegen die kühle Wand.

„So ist es richtig, Sirius. Lerne, wo du stehst... und wir haben es alle gut. Jetzt lass uns hier aufräumen..."

Als er losgelassen wurde, wischte Sirius sich zuerst die Tränen von den Wangen, ehe er sich langsam umdrehte. Severus nicht in die Augen sehen könnend, machte er sich daran aufzuräumen, was sie in ihrer Wut aus ihrem Schlafzimmer gemacht hatten, und war überrascht, dass der Andere tatsächlich half. Doch offensichtlich wollte Severus die neue Rangordnung nicht ausnutzen.

Doch die Blicke, die Severus dem roten Hintern des anderen schenkte, sah Sirius nicht, sonst hätte er sich doch Sorgen gemacht, was der Tränkemeister noch vorhatte.

Von dem Tag an musste ihr Master sie nicht wieder wegen eines Streits bestrafen und Harry war mehr als froh darüber, dass eine kräftige Lektion den beiden genügt hatte.

Er war zu jung, um sich über die Gründe Gedanken zu machen.

-

Hat es euch gefallen?

Ich finde es gibt viel zu wenig deutsche Storys mit Sklaverei als Hauptthema. Vielleicht werde ich in Zukunft noch ein paar schreiben. Das ist immerhin kein Zustand. ;-)

Wenn es euch gefallen hat, dann bitte ein Review dalassen und wenn es euch nicht gefallen hat AUCH! Ich bin für jede Kritik offen.


End file.
